


Bride To Be (Zane x Reader)

by CrazyGirl_2407



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl_2407/pseuds/CrazyGirl_2407
Summary: The lords Seconed son is looking for a bride to be you, being the seconed youngest of your family, were chosen to be appart of the little competition by your friends and family. Suprised you were taken to the castle along with five other women. The goal of the game is to win the heart of Zane Ro'Maeve and remember it's anyones game~.





	1. ~The Start~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my first book on archive of our own! quick warning my stories are fairly short only 1000 words each sooooo yeah. but either way i hope you enjoy my story!Love ya!!

Today's the day.. the day I leave for this silly camp. But it's for my family..

You sigh a little.

To make them happy..

You smile at yourself and stand from you bed, slipping on a new outfit your family had just bought you and a coat. Walking out of your room your family looks at you, your mom in tears and father smiling with pride, your older sister gasping.

"You look beautiful Y/n.." Your mother says in tears now of joy as she runs to you hugging you and holding you close to her, "Oh my baby is going to try and become royalty!"

Rolling your eyes playfully you pull way and you say your not goodbyes as a guard knocked on your door " Are you ready Miss, L/n?"

"Yes." You nod your head and walk to the guard, he takes you by the arm linking them together as he escorted you out of the building and to the carriage.

________________

As you were riding through the village you see familiar faces and they gasp and wave to you as they watch you leave. The ride goes on and you watch the town you once lived in slowly pass you be every second. You look at the bakers hut and the old flower shop down the street. They were both closing now, because it was close to night fall. It was all so sad to just watch it going all away in a flash, tearing up you rub your eye but realize you haven't even been chosen yet so you relax. The ride soon came close to its end as you enter the castle gates and the guard opens the door and asks you to follow him. You nod and fold your hands together, following the guard inside. On the inside of the castle is was decorated with fancy silk and grand vases. Walking through all the pillars you are brought to a room full of five other women and Zane himself, sitting at his desk. You do have to admit he was a bit hot with the mask and hair covering his eye, it gave off a creepy but mysterious vibe at the same time.

"Welcome maidens, to the final round of my search for a wife for me to move on. Right now I could care less about if you have true feelings for me or not. I'm only doing this because father told me to. Now please state your name and one thing about you." Zane said now leaning back in his chair and looking at the girl at the opposite side of the line as you. She takes a step forward.

"Hello high priest Zane, I am Melody. One thing about me is that I like to take my time on things and think things through before doing." She smile and stepped down.

"Okay good, you?" He went down the line of girls and soon it came down to you. He looked at you dead in the eyes, his eye cold with that ice blue spark.

"M-me?" You stutter.

"Yes, you." Zane rolled his eye.

"O-oh well my name is Y/n L/n, and I guess I like just being me."

"Short and sweet..not to bad. Okay that'll be all for tonight. Goodbye."

Wait that's it..?

He show you all out off the room and the guards escort everyone to their rooms. Each girl with a different room. As you enter your room you set down your bag and walk around, exploring the unfamiliar space. You see a closet and walk in changing into a night gown. Walking over to the bed you sit down on the side, you find it super comfortable and soft.

"I still can't believe that all we had to do was just say our names and something about us. Huh.." You say to yourself laying down on the bed. You lay on to your side and look out the window, out to the stars and moon that night.

_________________

Your eyes flutter open as the sun rises. Waking up early was normal for you sense you always had to help your father in the mornings with the pigs. You sit up slowly and stretch out your arm, your hand hitting something soft. Turning your head you see a single rose and a small letter. You pickup the thornless rose and sniff it, smiling you place it back and pick up the note reading it in your head.

Dear Y/n,  
I wrote this letter for you to inform you about this whole situation. I will spend one week with one girl, but you will all get a chance to chat with me in my free time. For my entire schedule has been cleared for this event to take place. You Y/n will being going last in this whole thing. It only makes sense because you went last at yesterday's greeting. Though i will say one thing now, yesterday I liked how you didn't give me a whole lecture on one thing about you. Please don't be shy to talk to the other maidens and me when you get the chance as I would like for you to all get along here. We don't need any fighting here. Have a good day. 

Zane Ro'Meave

You sorta smile at the small complement and fold up the note, putting it back on the nightstand. Getting out of bed your stretch again going into the closet and changing into a long dark purple dress with black heals. You leave your room and see no one walking through the hallways.

I guess I do wake up early.

"Hello Y/n, nice to see you up so early." You turn your head and find Zane standing behind you, "What are you doing up?"

"O-Oh well" You hold your arm and look him in the eyes, well eye, I'm used to getting up early in the mornings. I'm usually up because I help my father with the animals.'

"Hm,walk with me." His eye seemed to smile and he walked past you, you following him.


	2. ~Meeting Zane~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story

As you and zane walk down the hallway together he starts talking with you.

"I know your not my first pick for this week but Melody is getting ready for the day." Zane says to you, looking straight ahead.

"May i ask were we are going High priest Zane?" You say turning your gaze onto him

"Please, just call me Zane. That's only a title I go by and we are heading to breakfast " He glanced at you

"Oh, breakfast sounds good about now. I usually don't eat in the mornings though." You'd sigh laughing nervously and he laughed with you.

"I usually don't either. I'm to busy to do things like this but with my schedule cleared it's fine." He was..kinder then you would expect. All those rumors, proven wrong within this moment. You could tell he was smiling under that mask of his by looking at the shockingly blue eye.

As you both arrive at the dining hall he opens the door for you and you step through.

"Thank you, Zane." He smiled at you again and nodded.

"It's nothing Y/n" Zane followed you in and a few of the girls were alrighty there, at least two. You see name tags on the table and find yours and you were sitting right next to Zane. You sit down and smile a little. Looking to your left you see three other girls enter the room finding there seats,

"Breakfast is served." A waiter calls out.

As you finished your breakfast Zane raised his glass and tapped a spoon on the side of it, making a ting noise.

"Girls I have a small announcement. During your time here you are allowed to do as you please, by no one is to leave this castle unless someone calls for a family emergency or something tragic has happened. You are under watch at all times so please be on your best behavior and do not cause trouble. That is all you are excused." He set down the glass and pulled out Melody's chair for her helping her stand. Taking her by the elbow her walked out of the room with her, leaving you and the other girls there. Alone. Now what??

\--------------------------------

As you walked around the castle you always see the other girls walking around and chatting with each other. Not feeling it was important you never talked to them. But when ever you saw Zane you would always sigh seeing how Melody was literally all over him. Seeing how clinging she was you could just see the annoyance in Zane's eye at times. Sometimes he had to put his foot down. But you understood why, knowing he was a good guy at this point, how if someone was this clingy to you, you would get annoyed as well.

A little bit more of the day passed and it was about night fall. The stars where out, you couldn't sleep, you decided to look out your window and into the garden. You see a figure running through it and you decide to check it out.

As you run through the garden you fine that figure and go to it. You slow down your running and start walking towards it.

"Hello?" You ask, holding onto your dress as you slowly step forward. When you get next to the you notice who it is and where you are. Your in a graveyard, with only two headstones. Zane sitting, with his back to you, in front of you.

"Go away.." He snapped at you, you flinching a bit.

"Zane are you ok..?" You put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, looking at you.

"What??" He snapped again turning his body to you and standing.

"Who's graves are these, Zane?" You ask him again and he sighed.

"This isn't your business but it's..the graves of Garroth..and Vlyad..my brothers." He looked down and at the graves again, his back to you. You sighs and put your hand on his shoulder standing next to him and letting got of your dress.

"Zane..I know it's hard to let go of people. Sometimes. You just need to ask for help-"

"I don't miss them.." he cut you off, "I despise them.."

"Huh..? May I ask-"

"No." He cut you off again, starting to walk away. You follow him.

"Zane wait..!" You stop him by grabbing his hand, stoping him in his tracks. He yanked away his hand and turned looking at you. He didn't seem to happy..

"You dare try and grab me?" He snapped at you.

"Zane, I-I..I'm so sorry I just acted in instinct I-" He suddenly grabbed your wrists and pulled you close to him. You freeze and stare into his eye, the one glaring right back at you.

"Listen here's Y/n, I don't need your help or your little pity party. Now like I said...don't cause trouble and no one will get hurt. Stop being so nosy and go back to your room before I start yelling. Goodnight Y/n." He let you go and started walking off.

"I thought your were good man..." you mumble and he stops walking.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I thought you were a good man..!" You stomp your foot in anger and clench your fists. With your eyes tearing up you run past him. Zane giving little to no effort to stop you, you keep running. Leaving him in the dust behind you.

In your room you sit on your bed and cry yourself to sleep that night..

The next morning you wake up to another rose and a note on your night stand. Knowing who it was from you sigh and read the not anyway,leaving the rose by itself.

It read,

'Dear Y/n L/n,

I wanted to give my apologies from last night. For I shouldn't have let you run off crying and thinking the wrong opinion about me. What you said last night got me thinking and other then I'm sorry I wanted to say this, that your right. A true man wouldn't let a women cry and let her think wrong of him. Just goes to show we are not all perfect. Also thank you last night for coming to help me. You have a kind heart.

Zane Ro'Meave'

You smile a bit at the note and set it down getting out of bed and ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!


	3. ~Somethins Going On~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story

When you finish getting ready for the day, you're wearing a blight blue dress with a red accent ribbon around your waist. You walk out of your room and look up and down the hallway, spotting Zane walking down it. You smile at him. He spots you and his eye lights up.

"Y/n, good morning," he greets. He walks over stoping at your door, his eye smiling. You smile back and you both start walking together.

"Good morning Zane. Heh." You chuckle a little bit.

"You know Y/n, I really do apologize for last night. My actions were not how to treat a woman... A man shouldn't be so cruel." He sounds serious.

"Oh, well, it's fine, really Zane. I'm over it by now." You smile a bit and glance at him. He looks back at you.

"Hm... alright. But I did have one more thing."

"Yes?" You tilt your head slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to help me last night. Even though I denied your help." He looks forward and opens the door to the dinning hall for you.

"Thank you, and it's nothing, really. I just like helping people."

Smiling at him, you find your seat and sit down. Zane sits right next to you.

"Y/n."

"Yes..?" You look at him.

"I like you, Y/n. You seem like a very polite person and... I want to get to know you better, see who's the real Y/n is." Your eyes widen a bit and you blush slightly, moving your hair behind your ear.

"O-oh well, it's not my turn yet so I don't know-"

"She quit." He cuts you off.

"What?? Why?" You look at him in a bit of shock.

"I can't say, but she did. Actually, two quit." He only nodded at you. You sit there in confusion about why two girls would suddenly quit. It's only been four days. That leaves four girls left, you included.

"Oh..well that's sad they had to leave." You look to the side and back at him.

"Yes, it truly is, but back on topic. I want to spend more time with you, Y/n."

"But... it still isn't my turn. I don't know how I could." 

"Well I have my own free time as well, even with this contest going on. I could spend my free time with you. Just wait for me in your room and we'll relax." His expression seems genuine.

"But wouldn't that be cheating?" You tilt your head.

"My rules~." He chuckles a bit and you nod.

"As long as you're ok with it, then alright." You smile back at him and giggle a bit.

"Good," he says as the other maidens walk in.

After breakfast you decide to go for a walk and you have a headache. You decided to just take a pill and it got a little better. As you walk through the halls you hear the other girls talking about the other girls and how they just went up and disappeared. One of them over excited to be with Zane next week. You just ignore them and keep walking on. Back in your room you lay on the bed. Waiting for Zane to arrive. You close your eyes and decide to take a small nap.

You find yourself being lightly shaken. Your eyes flutter open.

"Y/n.." You see Zane, he was the one shaking you, "Wake up. Y/n"

"Huh..? Oh..Zane. What's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" He looked into your eyes, taking his hand off your shoulder.

"Yes, I only wanted to take a small nap." You yawn and sit up, looking at Zane. "Did you want to be together for a bit?" He nodded crossing his arms.

"Yes actually, I was planning on taking you somewhere." You look at him in surprise.

"R-really?" You stutter and stand, him nodding, "Well..alright. Let's go." You smile, Zane taking you by the arm, you both walk out together

____________________________________

You and Zane arrive at the garden of the castle and you both find a seat at the gazebo. Smiling you see two drinks there.

"Are these for us?" You tilt your head pointing to the drinks, Zane nodding.

"A little wine doesn't hurt now dose it?" He picked up the glass and spun around the liquid inside, not taking a sip. You nod and grab the other glass.

"Yeah, I guess so." You take a small sip and it tasted a bit salty but you ignoring it. Setting down the glass, you look at Zane and he had just set down his glass as well. Looking back at you his lit up again. You still couldn't get over how pure his eye was, without noticing you stare into his eye.

"Y/n..?" He tilted his head a little and you shake your head, blushing a bit you look away.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine. People sometimes stare at me." His eye lit up again.

"Eh heh, thanks. Anyway-" You cut yourself off and hold your head. You feel a sharp pain, almost like you just got stabbed. Gripping your hair Zane stands and walks over to you.

"Y/n..?!" His eye was wide and he held the side of your face, "Y/n, talk to me." You shake your head and bite your lip. "Y/n. You can do this." Letting go of your lip you mutter.

"Head... hurting... badly..." You grip you hair and whimper. It's not going away! Zane got on one knee and looked at you.

"Deep breaths now, deep breaths." You nod and start doing so. In. Out. "Good. Now keep doing that, I'll be right back." You nod your head again and he lets go running off. 

You feel dizzy, putting your hand onto the table cloth you grip onto it. You hold your head and the pain subsides but you still feel dizzy and light headed. Trying to stand, you make it to you feet and feel weak in the knees.

"Zane..." You call out in an almost whispered tone and feel everything go black as you collapse to the ground.

____________________________________

"Y/n.. Y/n....!" This faint voice is calling out to you..who is it..? You sit up and find your self in a grassy plane covered in flowers and trees. Rubbing your eyes you stand and start walking around trying to find the mysterious voice. You walk and walk.

"Hello..?" You call out holding your hand next to your mouth, "Hello?" No one answers.

"Who's there?" Still walking you finally get a response. It sounded... familiar.

"Y/n~" Zane..? What's he doing here?

"Zane?? Where are you? Where are we?"

"Look up~." You turn you head and look up seeing Zane but different. Everything about him was the same except he had wings, black raven wings. He flaps his wings and flies down to you, standing in front of you. "Hello~" he took your hands.

"Z-Zane? I-I."

"Shh~" he chuckles and put his arms around your waist making you blush but pull away.

"Zane what is wrong with you?? I don't like you like that yet..!" At first he looked heartbroken, but then anger took over his face his whole body for that fact. He clinched his fist slowly approaching you.

"I get what I want-"

"Zane stop it! Stop this now!" You start backing up him getting too close.

"You can't run away~" He grabbed you wrists and suddenly you were pinned to a tree, "You're mine~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!


	4. ~Just a Dream~

You jump from you bed, sitting up straight and holding the sheet to your chest. You look around frantically and you see Zane in the corner of the room. Looking at a paper.

"Z-Zane..?" He looks up and at you.

"Y/n, your ok." He seemed relieved and put the paper in his pocket. Walking over to you his eye lit up like he was smiling.

As he reaches your bed side you hug him quickly. Hearing him sigh he hugs you back. You grip his robes.

"C-can I ask you something..?" ,He nods, "Do you have magics..?" ,He seemed to freeze up a bit but he shook his head and you sigh of relief, "Its just because...I had a dream about you and me and-"

"You don't need to explain Y/n. It's ok."

I don't need to explain..? You nod and slowly pull away from the hug. "Sorry...I just got scared." You paused for a second. "Did...Did you do anything to my drink..?" His eye widens in shock for a bit but, it goes back to normal. He sighs sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Y/n I would never do that.but I did interrogate the girls and all of them are innocent. So I'll interrogate my guards next-"

"It's ok, Zane. You don't need to do that for me." He looks at you confused but slowly nods "Thank you, Zane."

"It's nothing." He Stands and holds out his hand to you "Come on I still have some free time if you still want to do something with me?" You smile a bit but you pause.

I think I might of just had enough with zane for today..

"I'm still pretty tired, I think I might just stay in for the day." He nods and pulls his hand away

"Good day, Y/n. I hope you feel better soon." You giggle and lay back down snuggling into the comfy sheets.

"Thank you, have a good day Zane."

____________________________

You take a small nap and once you wake up your head wasn't pounding anymore. Looking out your window you see that the night sky with it's beautiful stars and moon shining bright in the dark black night. You rise from you bed and change into something warm. Knowing you weren't going to go back to bed any time soon you step out into the dark halls of the castle. It looked almost creepy in the night time, you felt as if all the paintings where watching your every move. The eyes following you. You shutter at the feeling and speed up your walking to get away from the paintings.

You reach the garden and you sigh of relief, finally getting away from all of those paintings. "Finally..I'm outside." You walk around the garden as you find yourself in the gazebo. The one you and Zane sat at earlier. Everything was still there, the messed up tablecloth along with the tipped over glass of wine. You sigh and head over, lowering yourself into the chair you sat in earlier. Adjusting the tablecloth, you pick up the wine glass and see how there as still some left. You look at Zane's glass and how it was still full, examining it you put down your glass and reach across the table to pick up his glass. As soon as the glass leaves the table you hear.

"Y/n..?" You stop in your tracks at the sound of the voice. Zane's..

"Z-Zane.. I-I wasn't expecting you here.." Setting down the wine glass gently, you stand and turn slowly to face him. "What are you doing up this late..?"

"Don't change the subject onto me now Y/n, tell me about you. What are you doing out here?" He crosses his arms and doesn't look happy about you trying to put the subject on him. You look to the side and turn around so your not facing him, your back to him.

"It's just that...I couldn't fall back asleep and I wanted to go out for a walk.'' He sighs and shakes his head

"Don't, lie to me Y/n."

"I'm not lying to you Zane! Why would you accuse me of lying?!" He sorta gripped his arm with one of his hands. He squinted his eye and glared at you. You shutter at his glare and freeze up a bit. "Z-Zane.. You're scaring me.."

"I'm scaring you?? What about me? Your out here in the middle of the night looking at poisonous wine! For all I know you would of drank it! You know you would've died if wasn't for my medics!"

POISONOUS?! What?! Who would do that?!

"Who would do that?! Oh wait you were the only out here with me! So I'm saying it was you!" You stomp your foot in anger, clenching your fists.

"You better stop this attitude Right, Now, missy!" His eye seem to flicker with a blue flame.. by that look on his face you messed up.. The flame in his eye never stayed, it only kept flickering on and off.

"So what!? What are you going to do!? Huh??" The flame in his eye stayed and it grew brighter by the second.

"You say /one/ more word! And you are officially out of this castle as soon as possible! You and your family will be banned from O'Kasis /forever/!" You freeze...only being able to stutter a few words.

"I-I...B-but..w-we..." Your eyes water up and you open your fists only to grip your dress, clenching the fabric as much as you could. "....."

"That's what I thought." He snapped at you and the flame in his eye died down, now gone. He started to walk towards you. You look at him teary eyed, all of it a blur. He looked exactly like a tall dark figure in your eyes. As he approached you, you took a small step back.

"St-stay away..." Your voice was shaking as you stepped back, almost tripping over a rock. You lose your balance, giving a small yelp Zane grabs your wrist and pulls you up, close to him.

"No, you listen here. Remember what I said at the beginning? Before all of this? I said I don't care if you have feelings for me. Meaning I don't care if you hate me either. Now you will listen to me, you will get one more chance here in this little game of yours. But if you brake my rules one, more, time. You'll regret it." He let's go of your wrist, giving you a small but light push. Enough to make you take a step or two back.

". . . ." You stand there, crying in the mist of the night. You don't move.. Zane scuffs and started to walk away.

"And one more thing. Don't even try and run away.. Because I will find you, and kill you myself." And with that he disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
